Conventional systems typically determine relevance (i.e., interest by a target audience or user) of a promotional message based on various factors including whether the promotional message was selected, such as clicked, by the target. However, conventional systems fail to leverage caller experience to determine relevance of promotional messages. For example, conventional systems fail to include information collected after a phone call has been made to enhance quality of promotional messages and caller experience. Caller experience may deteriorate due to long IVR (interactive voice response) times. This may result in lost calls leading to lackluster sales and/or service for entities such as advertisers. What is needed is a system and method that incorporates caller feedback in determining relevance of promotional message(s). These and other problems exist.